Is There Love in a Hollow Heart?
by Dronaerys
Summary: The story of Salome and her rise to the Authority. She must choose between love and power, but can she combine them? T for suggestive themes


My first True Blood fanfiction! I hope you like it and please review so I know what I should work on. I don't own True Blood or it's characters. Only the people that come from my own imagination. ENJOY!

* * *

The moon was standing high in the sky when the beautiful Salome Agrippa rose from her dreamless slumber. She felt the warm air dance around her very body and still was amazed by it, even after a thousand years. She got up from her bed and walked out of her windowless room especially made for her by her servants. She climbed the stairs towards the great hall in her summer palace in the Italian countryside. The moonlight let a calm white light in the hall and made it just as bright as when the sun would shine. Salome had missed the sun ever since she was made into what she was. A living dead, otherwise known as vampire or nosferatu. She had always loved the touch of the sun on her skin, but it couldn't beat the feeling of her powers as a vampire. It made her feel superior over the mortals that lived around her. Salome called her servants while waiting in the great hall and walked towards the gardens. The smell of the roses and trees and earth filled her with a feeling she couldn't understand, not even after a thousand years.

Salome heard hurried footsteps behind her and saw one of the servants coming towards her. She had bought them from a slave trader from Italy in exchange for spending the night with her. She had done that and regretted it ever since she fed on him. He was by far the most disgusting human she had ever fed on could still remember the greasy and alcoholic taste of his blood and shivered from it. She did however gain a nice patch of Italian land in the process after the disposal of his body and got a nice sum of gold from his purse. But that was a long time ago and her slaves or servants as they preferred to be called were getting older and weaker. She had to find new ones soon, but since slave trading had become a less fortunate profession she had to do it with what she had, but still she was happy in the end.

The servant asked his mistress what he needed to do and Salome requested a strong and young man. She saw the disgust in his eyes as he turned back towards the palace , but couldn't blame him. It was what she needed to survive and she didn't like it very much herself. It was all because of the hunger inside her. A gnawing and painful hunger which could only be satisfied by the taste of blood. Human blood. As she tried to ignore the hunger she looked up towards the moon. She felt related with it. Just like her it was lonely on the clear night sky with not a star to be seen. Ever since her maker had released her five hundred years ago, she still had the need of company and even more the feeling of love to fill the hole in her cold dead heart. She had tried to fill the hole by creating vampires herself but after a few decades they were either starting to bore or annoy her. One time she even killed one because he tried to betray her.

Salome suddenly felt the urge to dance under the light of the magnificent moon. She started to turn circles and began to let herself go in the movements. While dancing she remembered things from her previous life and especially when she had to dance for her stepfather Herod. Salome could still remember how she danced the Dance of the Seven Veils to please him with her body as well as her love. The lust in his eyes was growing with every veil she removed from her body. While entranced by her memories she had danced deeper into the garden and regained control over body when she saw the fountain in the middle of small rose garden.

While remembering where she was in her garden Salome smelled the young man approaching. She turned around and saw him standing there wearing only a cloth to cover his manhood. Salome was entranced by his body. Everything about him made her jump with excitement. He looked at her as if he had seen the goddess of love herself and was lost in feelings he had never felt for a woman. As if he could read her mind he took her hand she led him towards the hall. They started to dance around the hall and Salome felt something she thought she would never feel again. They both looked each other I the eye and slowly came closer. Salome was so close that she could hear the beat of his heart and smelled his sweet breath and above all his blood. It was the sweetest smell she had ever experienced. Then they both closed their eyes and kissed. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths and eventually Salome broke the kiss. She took the hand of the young man and led him towards a room with a ceiling made out of glass. The room was filled with pillows and curtains from the most expensive silk one can get and carpets from the most soft fabric there was. As they lay down they watched through the glass towards the moon and then at each other. Salome was obsessed with this man. Everything was perfect and she wished that time would stop so they could enjoy this moment forever.

Salome leaned in and kissed him again. He returned the favour and started to remove the bands from her dress leaving her upper body naked. She shook her head to cover her breasts with her long brown hair. She sat up and moved on top of his hips. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. While doing so she accidentally released her fangs and shot up covering her mouth with her hands. Her lover pulled her arms and saw the fangs in her mouth but instead of throwing her off of him he pulled her towards him and kissed her. Salome removed the rest of her dress and removed his cloth. She saw he was enjoying himself and kissed him again while making love to him. She felt his heartbeat against her skin and saw the veins in his neck just underneath his skin. She slowly moved in with instinct taking over and kissed his neck. She felt the vein pulse underneath her lips and sank her fangs in his neck. He shocked by the sudden surge of pain but soon enjoyed it even more. He felt like he was in heaven and didn't mind he started to feel light in his head. Salome felt his heartbeat decrease with every sip she took from him and soon noticed his heart was beating dangerously slow. She shot up and wiped the blood of her mouth. Her lover was sleeping with a blush on his cheeks and looked peacefully.

When she walked out of the room she ordered her servants to care for him and walked towards her bed. When she got to her room she closed the doors and felt the first rays of the sun creep over the mountains in the distance. When she lay down in her bed her head was filled with all sorts of feelings and questions. But she knew one thing. She loved him and wanted to spend eternity with him. In her sleep she cried a bloody tear of happiness.

* * *

I will try to update every Wednesday, but since I am going on vacation in a few weeks it may be postponed or until I get the chance to upload there


End file.
